Flowercrown
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Flowerpaw is a medium brown tabby with cream, brown and orange markings similar to plants and pale grass yellow eyes. Flowercrown is childish, prideful and self-centered most of the time but can be surprisingly calm and thoughtful when crafting or feeling sick. If he’s not out there somewhere crafting something, he’s probably in the apprentice den sleeping. Flowerpaw currently resides in WindClan as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Longhair(mother) x American Bobtail(father) Description: Flowerpaw is a medium-sized cat (for his age) with a long, scrawny and flexible body. While his stomach, the tip of his ears, his cheeks, tail, spine, elbows, back/top of his head are very fluffy, the rest of his fur is relatively short and messy . The fur situated on his neck is irregular: most of it is long but some of it has been ripped out due to a bad scratching habit. The long tuffs of fur on his cheeks are situated a bit higher than the bottom jaw-- under these tuffs is very duvet short fur. <-- Here's a little guide to avoid getting the cheeks wrong! Flowerpaw is mostly constituated of shades of brown, orange and cream like described above. His name, Flower, was given to him at birth for his very visible markings on his back similar to a rose (seen from above, Flowerkit’s head looked like a rose bud and his spine marking like a stalk with thorns). Palette: : = Base (#b77f3a) : = Markings (#e39d48) : = Underbelly (#ffc57e) : = Stripes On Face (#a17339) : = Eyes (#d9b248) : = Inner Ears, Nose (#eb9499) : = Tongue, Pawpads (#da686f) Voice: Emerald from SU Scent: What you smell when you’ve recently mowed the lawn Gait: Runs like a fox and favors running over walking. He moves a lot like a ferret. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Creative/crafty -' WIP * '''+ Thoughtful -''' Flowerpaw spend most of his time by himself. Since he doesn’t really have anyone to talk to and he can’t keep thoughts in, he talks to himself; if a problem blocks his way or he did something problematic, he’ll mostly freak out on the moment then brainstorm about it later when he’s alone to get a more developed and mature decision. Most of the time it helps and permits him to learn from his mistakes better, even if it makes him look a little bit crazy. * '''± Jumpy -''' Flowerpaw isn’t really conscious of his surroundings most of the time; he’s easily scared and jumps at loud sounds. Pranks aren't his favorite. * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Daisy flower crowns (and daisies in general) **Since a very young age, Flowerpaw has been fascinated with crafted goods such as flower crowns or flower necklaces. He especially love daisy flower crowns whom he spends hours making or figuring out how to make them with cat paws. 'Dislikes' *Being held/grabbed **Flowerpaw didn’t really care about that when he was little— he hated it with age. He’s terrified of being forced of staying in place, imposed to not move. He hates it even when the person holding him is either doing it for his good or trying to show a sign of affection. Imposed hugs are out of the line too; he’s awfully paranoid about being in control. 'Goals' *??? **He doesn’t have any major goals in life right now. 'Fears' *Big, big things that can hurt you **Flowerpaw feels a little small and weak sometimes; for some reasons, gigantic phenomenons or monsters scare him a lot. However, it has to be something that can harm him, like a storm. Large spaces scares him too, which is unfortunate since he lives in a steppe. Anything that makes him feel small and powerless scares him, especially emptiness. 'History' 'Kithood/Kittypet Life' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Mona (mother), Flowerkit, ??? (father), two-legs Age Range: 0-5 moons *Flowerkit was born after a kittypet ??? (his mother) mated with an other kittypet (his father). *Her two-legs owners were surprised to find her pregnant since they thought she was a tom— they couldn’t keep all the kits so they decided to give Flowerkit and a few of his siblings away but keep one or two for ???’s motherhood. **The first few weeks of Flowerkit’s life were spend near ??? in a small house, getting occasionally petted and compliment with his siblings by the two-legs. **After a few weeks, when the two-legs decided the kits could be raised by other two-legs, they distributed them in the street. Flowerkit and his siblings were placed in a comfy cardboard box on the walkway of the house’s street and guarded, even thought they couldn’t climb out of the box. However, the two-legs eventually had to leave their post for a little while— during that short period of time, Flowerkit’s father, taking pity in them, took the opportunity to steal one of these kits. Flowerkit was picked up and carried to windclan, whom his father knew about and knew they would take better care of him then he would. He left him near their border. *For the rest of his kithood, Flowerkit was raised and fed by various cats in WindClan. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 5-?? moons *//Nothing to see here, coming soon// 'Warriorhood' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Queenhood' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Elder Life' Clan: ??? Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *//Nothing to see here right now// 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :N/A! |-|WindClan= :Thickettooth/Warrior/Recently met/⦁⦁/30% ::"He seems very nice!" :Flowerpaw smiled. :Cloverpaw/Apprentice/Recently met/⦁⦁/30% ::"She seems very nice too! I think I’ll try to tag along more with her and Thickettooth!" :Flowerpaw grinned a little wider. :Dustythorns/Warrior/Recently met/⦁/20% ::"... Why did she leave, was there something on my face...?" :Flowerpaw frowned, re-thinking about their only interaction. |-|ShadowClan= :N/A! |-|RiverClan= :N/A! |-|SkyClan= :N/A! |-|Outside the Clans= :???/Kittypet/Mother/⦁/0% ::"I don’t really know who she is, so I don’t really care that much about her— but she’s still my mom... I’ll see her again... Maybe, one day..." :His voice was hesitant. He looked miserable but a glint of hope still shined through his sad gaze. :???/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I... I don’t know... I’ve never met him..." :Something about his reaction hinted this wasn’t exactly his favorite subject. 'Trivia' *Flowerpaw would’ve preferred being a medicine cat rather than a warrior. *Flowerpaw would like to have for warrior name Flowercrown. *Flowerpaw likes to be nicknamed Daisy (or Daisycrown, if he ever gets that name when he’s a warrior). *Flowerpaw isn’t really a guy but believes he/him pronouns are more androgynous than she/her and are a lot less weirder than they. *Flowerpaw’s theme songs: Wires by artist, 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' 2657EE91-9833-48A9-AAB6-A0648CD15538.png|Placeholder! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters